


All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

by bfketh



Series: At Your Service [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is being a little shit, and Marco just wants to work. Eventually, Marco decides to teach Jean a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year from the beginning of the main fic.

Marco was deeply absorbed in his writing when he felt a warm breath ghost along the back of his neck. His fingers paused for a brief moment. "Jean, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Immediately after the reply, the blond blew out another stream of air, this time directed against Marco's ear.

Marco suppressed a shiver and kept typing. "Knock it off. I've only got two pages left to finish this chapter."

"I said I'm not doing anything." Marco could _hear_ the smirk in Jean's voice. At the same time, he felt fingers start to pluck at the hem of his shirt.

Sighing heavily through his nose, Marco did his best to ignore him as he continued writing. However, it seemed that Jean was determined to not make that an easy task.

He huffed against Marco's ear, "Come to bed." The wandering fingers moved from away from his shirt to begin playing with the waistband of his pants instead.

"I have to finish this first. You _know_ I have a meeting with Erwin tomorrow." Concentrating on the manuscript was becoming harder- er, _more difficult_ as Jean's fingertips started brushing the skin underneath Marco's waistband. The final straw came when he felt teeth nip at his earlobe as the offending hand dipped even lower than before.

Marco blew out an annoyed breath, hit "save" on his document, and then grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, dragging him out of the office and into their bedroom without a word. Once there, he gave Jean a little shove toward the bed with a gruff, "Lay down." He grabbed the tie he'd left out for tomorrow from the dresser and knelt on the bed, looming over Jean. "Put your hands over your head," he ordered.

Jean complied with a triumphant grin. Marco quickly and securely wrapped the tie around his wrists and the slats of the headboard. He looked over his handiwork for a moment, satisfied that there was no way Jean would be able to get loose. At least his time as an Eagle Scout had been good for _something_. Jean flexed his arms against the restraints and licked his lips. "So, Mr. Bodt," he purred as he rolled his hips up into Marco, "now that you've got me where you want me, what are you going to do?"

Marco looked down at the man beneath him. Jean was dressed for bed, which for him in the summer meant boxers and nothing else. He was flushed, his eyes dilated, his breathing already becoming heavy. _'Beautiful,'_ Marco thought to himself as leaned down. "I..." He kissed the skin underneath Jean's jaw. "...am going to..." He licked along the tendon on the side of his throat. "...go finish what I was working on before you interrupted me." And with that, he planted one last, chaste kiss on Jean's forehead before standing up and grinning at the look of gape-mouthed disbelief on his boyfriend's face. "Be good until I get back."

As he walked out of the room, he heard Jean start to struggle and curse, "Marco! ...Hey! You can't just leave me like this!"

"I just did!" Marco called back over his shoulder before shutting the door to his office. Left in peace and quiet, it only took him twenty minutes to finish. He saved it to his flash drive and e-mailed a copy to Erwin. He stretched and got up, returning to the bedroom. Jean was silently fuming, having already given up on getting his hands loose.

He fixed a baleful amber stare on Marco as the brunet resumed his previous kneeling position on the bed, "Jesus, took you long enough."

"Well, I would have been done a lot sooner if a certain _someone_ could just learn a little patience." Jean opened his mouth to retort, but just then, Marco slowly peeled his shirt up over his head, and whatever protest he had died on his lips. Marco smirked to himself. Jean was unerringly predictable at times.

"Yeah, well," he grumbled instead, "can you untie me now?"

Marco hummed and ran his hands up Jean's bound arms, "Well, I _could_. But I don't think you _really_ want me to."

Jean scowled, "Yes, I really want you to fucking untie me, Marco!"

"Jean," Marco murmured into the other man's ear, feeling him shiver beneath him, "you _know_ what you need to say, right? But I haven't heard it at all, not even when I walked out of the room and left you here. I'll untie you, but you need to say the word, first."

He pulled back and watched Jean's face carefully. The other man opened and closed his mouth a few times before firming his lips into a thin line and shaking his head.

Marco chuckled and pressed his lips to Jean's. As he kissed him, he ran his hands back down Jean's arms and over his body, stopping at his hips just below his narrow waist. He rubbed his thumbs along the ridge of muscle there, briefly dipping below the waistband of his boxers. Jean's body surged upwards at that, and he moaned into the kiss. Marco took advantage of his parted lips to thrust his tongue into Jean's mouth, pulling more moans and whimpers from the man beneath him.

Marco broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down Jean's throat to his collarbone. Sealing his lips against the skin, he sucked hard, earning a gasp. He smiled and pulled back, licking at the dark mark that was already forming. He brushed back the fringe of hair from Jean's forehead and nuzzled his ear, whispering, "So beautiful..." He nibbled the shell of Jean's ear until he started squirming and pulling against the tie around his wrists.

Jean bucked his hips up into Marco, desperately seeking friction. "Stop..." he panted, "Stop teasing me."

"I told you, you need to learn patience." Marco then proceeded to run his fingers and lips over every inch of Jean's body, paying special attention to the areas where he knew he was the most sensitive. By the time he finally slid off Jean's boxers, the blond was a trembling mess, his hands clenching and unclenching above his head. He didn't even notice when Marco pulled the bottle of lube out of the nightstand, but when Marco pressed his slicked up fingers into his entrance, he threw his head back and _keened_.

Marco watched Jean through half-lidded eyes as he worked him open, the way his mouth hung slightly open as he panted for breath, his flushed cock laying tight and hard against his stomach, his hips thrusting down against Marco's fingers, his breath catching in his throat and breaking around Marco's name whenever he hit that sweet spot deep inside with his fingertips. "You're so perfect, Jean," Marco breathed out, leaning down to lick up some of the thick precum dripping down Jean's cock, the taste salty and bitter against his tongue.

"M-Marco... I can't... I'm going to..."

Marco stopped and pulled away. Jean whined as Marco's fingers left him, and Marco laughed and ran his clean hand through Jean's sweaty hair as he waited for him to come back from the brink. Marco didn't want this to be over _too_ soon, after all.

When he'd judged that Jean had calmed down enough, Marco stripped off his own pants and boxers, sighing in relief as the tight restriction eased. He pulled out a condom from the nightstand, opening it and sliding it on. Then, after applying more lube, he knelt between Jean's legs again, lifting one up and bracing his knee against his shoulder as he lined himself up.

He slowly pushed himself in, reveling in the tightness and heat that surrounded him. Once they were fully joined, he paused, fighting back the instinctual urge to just keep _moving_. Jean gave him a small nod, and Marco drew back almost all the way before thrusting back in. Jean raised his hips to meet him, shuddering as Marco started a steady rhythm, fucking him slow and deep. When Jean suddenly cried out and arched his back beneath him, Marco shifted his hold on Jean's hips, lifting them up so he could keep hitting that spot just right.

It didn't take long before Jean's cock was twitching, the rolls of his hips becoming jerky and spasmodic. Feeling like he couldn't hold out much longer himself, Marco bent forward as the pressure began to coil in his gut. He captured Jean's lips in a sloppy kiss before burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, murmuring, "I love you," into his skin. As the words left him, he felt Jean tighten around him as his release splashed on both their stomachs. The sudden additional pressure was enough to send Marco over the edge. He came with Jean's name on his lips and gave a few last pumps before thrusting in as deeply as he could, his muscles tensing as his orgasm was wrung out of him.

He collapsed onto Jean, losing himself to the gentle euphoria washing over him, until Jean weakly shrugged his arms and muttered, "Hey, Marco..."

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly and pulled out, making them both shiver at the over-stimulation. He untied Jean's hands before disposing of the condom. Then he grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both up while Jean grumbled a bit and rubbed his wrists. He laughed and pulled Jean to him, stroking his hair and lifting up one of his hands to press light kisses against the faint red markings there. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Jean mumbled sleepily, pressing himself closer to Marco and pillowing his head against his shoulder.

"Hm. And did you learn your lesson about not bothering me while I'm working?"

"Fuck, no." Jean shot him a smug, if tired, grin. "Totally worth it."

Marco couldn't really argue with him.


End file.
